Sonsaengnim?
by Ela JungShim
Summary: "Hyaaaaa... Eothokkhaeee..?" Gimana Wookie menjawab pertanyaan dari chingudeulnya? Jujur..ataukah mengarang alasan yang belum ia pikirkan sama sekali? Chap 3 APDEEEETTT! Warn : Crackpair! Sho-ai! KyuWook
1. Chapter 1

_._

_._

_._

_Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin selalu bersamamu._

_Sounds so possesive, eoh?_

_But I don't care._

_I'm possesive, because I love you that damn much!_

_._

_._

_._

**Ela Kyuhyunnie presents**

_**"Sonsaengnim..?"**_

**Pairing : KyuWook ( Cho Kyuhyun X Kim Ryeowook)**

**Disclaimer : All of chara belongs to Super Junior, theirselves, and GOD**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Rated : T for Teen**

**Warning : Crackpair! Sho-ai! Boys Love! **

**Don't like this pairing?**

**Just leave my FF A.S.A.P and don't you dare to bash my cast!**

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

Di sebuah sekolah yang kini terlihat sangat lengang karena seluruh siswanya sudah berdiam di dalam kelasnya masing-masing untuk mendapatkan materi pelajaran masing-masing, nampaklah dua sosok _namja_ berbeda usia yang berjalan dengan santai di lorong sekolah itu.

"Nah, Cho Ryeowook-_ssi_, ini adalah kelasmu yang baru. Semoga anda dapat beradaptasi dengan baik di kelas anda yang baru." Ucap _namja_ yang terlihat berada pada akhir usia 40annya kepada _namja_ manis yang berusia lebih muda dari separuh usianya itu, begitu mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

"Ne. Gomawo, Shindong-_sajangnim_. Tapi kelas ini benar kelas yang di ampu olehnya kan?" tanya _namja_ manis yang bernama lengkap Cho Ryeowook itu kepada _namja_ berusia lanjut yang bernama Shindong itu.

"Ne. Ini adalah kelas yang di wali kelasi olehnya, Cho Ryeowook-_ssi_." Sahut Shindong dengan suara sekhidmad mungkin.

"Baiklah, mulai perkenalkan aku ke dalam, Shindong-_sajangnim_." Ujar Ryeowook dengan senyum manis yang makin menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya yang terlihat lebih manis dari _yeoja_ manapun.

"Ne." Shindong mengangguk, dan mengetuk pintu kelas itu, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam, ia langsung membuka pintu kelas itu.

"_Annyeong_, maaf menganggu sesi pelajaran kalian, namun saya kesini karena kalian akan mendapat seorang teman baru. Nah, silahkan masuk, Ryeowook-_ssi_." Panggil Shindong pada Ryeowook yang menunggu di luar kelas.

Ryeowook yang merasa terpanggil(?) segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas yang akan menjadi kelas barunya itu. Dan tak pelak, kelas yang semula tenang itu langsung heboh ketika mereka semua melihat siswa baru yang akan menjadi teman baru mereka.

Bagaimana mereka semua tak menjad ribut begitu, jika yang nampak dalam pandangan mereka adalah seorang _namja_—terlihat dari seragam yang ia gunakan, yaitu celana panjang—yang berwajah amat sangat manis. Dengan sepasang onyx sewarna madu yang menebarkan tatapan polosnya pada seluruh mata-mata yang menatapnya ingin tahu, pipi yang terlihat sangat halus dan chubby, juga dengan hidung bangir yang begitu pas menghias wajah manis itu. Di tambah lagi dengan sepasang bibir tipis dengan bentuk dan warna yang sangat menggoda iman dan terlihat begitu _kissable_, juga dengan surai berwarna dahan mahogany yang jatuh lurus hingga mencapai bahunya, membuat _namja_ manis itu seperti tercipta untuk menyaingi _yeoja-yeoja_ manis yang ada di dunia. Ah, dan tak lupa dengan outfit berupa tubuh yang tak begitu tinggi membuat namja itu terlihat begitu mungil, manis, dan begitu butuh di lindungi.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap _sonsaengnim_ yang saat itu sedang mengajar di kelas ini.

"Umm! _Annyeong chingudeul_, Cho Ryeowook imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Ryeowook saja. _Bangapseumnida_," ucap Ryeowook dengan suara bening dan ekspresi imutnya, membuat _namjadeul_ dan _yeojadeul_ di sana terdiam sesaaat sebelum semuanya berseru—

"Huwaaa~ _NEOMU KYEOPTAA_~~ "

"Eh?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat reaksi semua teman sekelasnya itu. Dan tingkah imutnya itu makin membuat semua _chingudeul_nya berseru histeris melihat betapa imut dan manisnya teman baru mereka.

.

.

.

"Kyaa~ Ryeowook-_ah_, kau manis sekali~ " seru salah satu _yeoja_ teman sekelasnya ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Dan serentak, semua teman sekelasnya itu langsung menuju satu bangku di kelas mereka yang berisikan siswa baru itu, dan mengerubunginya bagai semut mengerubungi makanan manis.

"Kau berasal dari mana, Ryeowook-_ah_?"

"Kau sudah punya pacar kah?"

"_Aigoo_~ _neomu kyeopta_~ "

Pekikan-pekikan kecil dari _yeojadeul _serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil _namjadeul _di sana kontan membuat Ryeowook sendiri jadi kebingungan karena tak menyangka betapa hebohnya reaksi dari teman-temannya itu. Ryeowook sudah akan menjawab ketika—

**GRRUUKKK~**

-terdengar suara perut dari salah satu nama disana. Semua yang tadinya ribut di sekeliling meja Ryeowook terdiam dan menatap _namja_ yang menjadi tersangka utama suara perut itu.

"Ehehehehe," cengir _namja_ itu dengan wajah tak enak hati.

Ryeowook tersenyum maklum melihatnya, dan mulai merogoh tasnya. Mengeluarkan satu kotak bekal berukuran cukup besar, dan membukanya di atas meja. Terlihatlah _cookies_ kecil-kecil namun berjumlah sangat banyak dari dalam kotak bekal itu.

"Silahkan. Maaf kalau kurang enak, soalnya ini buatanku sendiri." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan _cookies_nya kepada _namja_ tadi, yang kini melihatnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah boleh, Ryeowook-_ah_?" tanya _namja_ itu dengan penuh harap.

"Uum!" gumam Ryeowook sambil menganggukkan kepalanya imut. Membuat _namja-namja_ disana serentak berpikir ingin ikut 'memakan' sang pembuat _cookies_ itu sekalian.

"_Mashita_!" seru _namja_ tadi setelah mengambil _cookies_ buatan Ryeowook dan memakannya.

"_Jinjja_?" seru Ryeowook senang. Yah, siapa juga sih yang tak senang jika _cookies_ buatanmu sendiri di makan dan kemudian di beri pujian? Dan itu semua membuat semua _namjadeul _dan _yeojadeul_ disana geram karena _namja_ tadi berhasil membuat Ryeowook berbinar senang, sekaligus iri karena _namja_ tadi bisa memakan _cookies_ buatan Ryeowook.

"_Chingudeul_ semuanya, mau?" tawar Ryeowook pada semua temannya yang kelihatannya memberikan death glare pada namja tadi.

"Eh?"

"_Jinjja?_"

"Benar boleh, Ryeowook-_ah_?"

Seruan-seruan itu serempak keluar ketika Ryeowook selesai menawaran _cookies_nya. Ryeowok hanya tersenyum manis melihat semua reaksi menyenangkan dari teman-teman barunya itu.

"Umm! Aku akan senang sekali kalau kalian semua mau memakannya." Sahut Ryeowook yang langsung diikuti dengan tangan-tangan ganas yang langsung menyambar _cookies-cookies_ buatan namja manis itu.

"Heuumm~ _Mashitaaa_~ " seru teman-teman Ryeowook saat mereka semua merasakan satu gigit dari _cookies_ buatan Ryeowook. Ryeowook sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu sekaligus senang, dengan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu merah.

'HYAA~ _NEOMU NEOMU KYEOPTA_~ ' batin seluruh orang yang ada disana ketika melihat tingkah malu-malu Ryeowook.

Dan jadilah waktu istirahat itu mereka semua habiskan dengan berkerubung di meja Ryeowook, membuat para ibu kantim heran karena makanan mereka tersisa cukup banyak, padahal biasanya akan langsung habis begitu anak-anak kelas itu datang ke kantin.

.

**KRRIIIIIIINGGGG!**

Bel sekolah yang menunjukkan bahwa waktu istirahan telah habis, sontak membuat seluruh murid yang tadinya berkerumun di meja Ryeowook langsung bubar jalan dan duduk rapi di kursinya masing-masing, dan keheningan yang mencekam pun terasa mengudara di kelas mereka.

"Emm... ada apa?" bisik Ryeowook pada teman yang berada di sebelah bangkunya.

"Ssstt! Hati-hati Ryeowook-ah, habis ini pelajaran maematika yang di ampu oleh _sonsaengnim_ paling killer di sekolah ini." Sahut temannya itu sambil ikut berbisik pula. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk dan bertanya-tanya seperti apakah _sonsaengnim_ yang—katanya—paling killer itu. Benaknya menggambarkan seorang namja tua dengan badan besar dan muka keras dan galak, di tambah dengan tatapan tajam yang sanggup mematikan.

'Hiiiiii~!' Ryeowook bergidik ngeri membayangkan sonsaengnim kilier itu.

**GREEKKK**

Suara pintu kelas yang terbuka membuat seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu langsung duduk dengan sangat tegap dan gugup. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi tertunduk karena takut, perlahan mencoba mencoba menaikkan pandangannya karena penasaran dengan wajah _sonsaengnim _killer yang begitu di takuti oleh teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

"MWOOO?" seru Ryewook keras, yang menghancurkan keheningan kelas itu. Seluruh siswa di sana menatap Ryeowoook dengan bingung sekaligus takut. Takut kalau Ryeowook menghancurkan mood _sonsaengnim_ itu dan membuat namja manis teman sekelas baru mereka itu mendapat hukuman yang sangat tak tanggung-tanggung dari sonsaengnim mereka itu.

_Sonsaengnim_ killer yang tadinya sedang berdiri di depan kelas mereka sambil menunduk membuka _textbook_ untuk mencari bab terakhir yang sudah ia ajarkan itu langsung menunjukkan raut kesalnya karena ada yang berani gaduh di dalam kelasnya.

"Kyu-_sonsaeng_?" seru Ryeowook dengan keras ketika manik matanya benar mengidentifikasi _namja_ di depan kelas yang kini mengangkat wajahnya demi mencari asal suara keras tadi.

'KYU-_SONSAENG_?' batin seluruh teman sekelasnya ketika mendengar seruan Ryeowook yang menurut mereka aneh. _Sonsaengnim_ di depan mereka sekarang ini memang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Namun mereka semua memanggilnya dengan sebutan Cho-_sonsaengnim_, dan bukannya Kyu-_sonsaeng_!

"W-Wookie-_ah_?" ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya setelah telinganya menangkap suara dan panggilan yang sangat familiar di telinganya, dan pandangannya akhirnya bisa menangkap wajah manis yang kini duduk di salah satu bangku kelasnya.

'WOOKIE-_AH_?' lagi, seluruh siswa di kelasnya memekik dalam hati mendengar Cho-_sonsaengnim _mereka memanggil Cho Ryeowook-teman sekelas baru mereka itu dengan panggilan yang sangat akrab.

Kyuhyun yang merasa kelepasan memanggil Ryeowook dengan panggilan sayangnya segera berusaha mengendalikan diri. Tak peduli seberapa besarpun perasaan kaget dan tak percaya melihat Ryeowook yang kini menjadi salah satu siswanya.

"Lupakan yang tadi, dan buka halaman 46 dari _textbook_ kalian. Disitu ada lima soal, diskusikan bagaimana cara penyelesaiannya, dan siswa dengan nomor absent 15, 2, 13, 30, dan 23 bersiap untuk maju kedepan dan mengerjakan soal itu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tegas, yang langsung diikuti dengan kasak-kusuk dari siswa-siswa yang tadi di sebut. "Dan seperti biasanya, jika kalian tak bisa menjawabnya dengan benar, setumpuk tugas akan menanti untuk dikumpulkan minggu depan." Lanjut Kyuhyun yang kembali memasang wajah stoicnya. Menghiraukan Ryeowook yang menatap sebal dan bibir mengerucut manis.

Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya menyadari—sangat sadar malah—kalau Ryeowook sekarang ini tengah merasa sebal padanya. Tak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya hatinya tak setenang poker facenya itu. Ia kaget—sangat kaget malah—mendapati Ryeowook berada di lingkungan sekolah tempat ia mengajar, dan bahan lebih kaget lagi karena namja manis itu berada di dalam kelasnya dan duduk manis siap menerima pelajaran darinya. Padahal sudah berkali-kali ia melarang namja imut itu untuk datang, atau bahkan menjadi anak muridnya!

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, melihat Ryeowook yang duduk manis disana sambil mengerucutkan bibir pertanda ngambek, dan membayangkan kehidupannya setelah ini dengan adanya namja manis itu di sekolahnya membuatnya lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

"Ryeowook-ssi, ikut saya sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun begitu kelasnya berakhir, yang berarti juga berakhirnya pelajara hari ini. "Oh, dan jangan lupa bawa tasmu sekalian," tambah Kyuhyun sambil mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas itu.

Ryeowok yang melihat Kyuhyun suda bejalan menjauh, cepat-cepat mengemasi buku-bukunya, dan melesat cepat mengejar Kyuhyun. Meninggakan teman-teman sekelasnya dengan beribu pertanyaan di benak mereka.

'Sebenarnya, apa hubungan Ryeowook-_ssi_ dengan Cho-_sonsaengnim_?'

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan terus ke depan masih dengan wajah dinginnya, dan tak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang karena ia tahu kalau Ryeowook pasti mengikutinya. Dan karena otak jenius Kyuhyun dengan cepat memperkirakan kalau mereka tak akan bisa berbicara dengan damai di _Theacher's room_ yang notabene banyak _sonsaengnim_ lain disana, maka Kyuhyun akhirnya berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Tok Tok Tok,"

"Ya, silahkan masuk," sebuah sahutan dari dalam membuat Kyuhyun langsung dengan cepat membuka pintu kayu tebal yang berukiran indah itu.

"O-oh, Cho-_ssi,_ada yang bisa saya bantu?" gugup Shindong-_sajangnim_ yang segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ah, bisakah saya pinjam ruangan anda untuk urusan pribadi, Shindong-_ssi_?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Oh, si-silahkan kalau begitu. Saya juga sudah selesai dan anda bisa menggunakan ruangan ini sesuka anda." Sahut sang kepala sekolah dengan cepat, sambil dengan gugup membereskan semua keperluannya. Dan dengan segera _namja_ tambun itu pergi setelah berpamitan pada kedua orang yang sedari tadi diam tak berbicara sepatah katapun.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai mendekati kursi kepala sekolah yang ada di situ, dan mendudukinya tanpa ada perasaan canggung sedikitpun. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan rikles, memejamkan kedua matanya, dan menyilangkan kakinya dengan kearoganan tak terucapkan.

"Nah, sekarang ucapkan pembelaanmu, Cho Ryeowook," ucap Kyuhyun sambil akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang iris coklat gelap yang menyorot tajam pada _namja_ manis yang kini berdiri diam di depan meja kerja kepala sekolah itu. "Ah, salah, seharusnya begini." Kyuhyun mengoreksi sendiri kalimatnya saat melihat ekspresi tak senang dari _namja_ manis di depannya itu.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang ucapkan pembelaanmu, _istriku _sayang."

.

.

.

_~TBC~_

_._

_._

__Annyeoooonggg~~

Author balik lagi ke sini bawa epep baruuu~~

KyuWook, as request of Ary MinWooky~

Ada yang mau tau lanjutan kisahnya KyuWook ini? Tinggalkan review kalian, please, karena author menerima komentar, juga kritik+saran yang berguna buat kelanjutan FF ini~~


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang ucapkan pembelaanmu, _istriku _sayang."

.

_._

_._

_._

_Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin selalu bersamamu._

_Sounds so possesive, eoh?_

_But I don't care._

_I'm possesive, because I love you that damn much!_

_._

_._

_._

**Ela Kyuhyunnie presents**

_**"Sonsaengnim..?" ch 2**_

**Pairing : KyuWook ( Cho Kyuhyun X Kim Ryeowook)**

**Disclaimer : All of chara belongs to Super Junior, theirselves, and GOD**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Rated : T for Teen**

**Warning : Crackpair! Sho-ai! Boys Love! missTYPO's, alur lambat**

**Don't like this pairing?**

**Just leave my FF A.S.A.P and don't you dare to bash my cast!**

**.**

**_._**

.

.

"Mianhae.." ucap Ryeowook setelah keheningan yang cukup lama melayang di sekeliling mereka membuatnya tak tahan lagi, menguapkan perasaan sebalnya karena sedari tadi diacuhkan oleh suaminya itu. "Aku... aku hanya sangat kesepian, Kyu.." tambahnya lagi dengan wajah yang sangat bersalah melihat tatapan suaminya saat ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan berat melihat ekspresi dan nada bicara Ryeowook yang sarat dengan rasa bersalah.

"Kemarilah," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara yang kini melembut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ryeowook, memintanya untuk mendekat dan meraihnya. Begitu Ryeowook mendekat dan meraih tangannya, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tubuh mungil itu, membuatnya jatuh dalam pangkuan hangat seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau.. bagimana bisa kau mendaftar disini tanpa sepengetahuanku, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping istrinya itu.

"Kyu... sudah tak marah lagi padaku?" tanya Ryeowook –mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyu—sambil menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, mencari seberkas rasa marah yang mungkin akan mencuat keluar akibat tindakannya yang seenaknya sendiri ini.

"Masih. Aku masih marah padamu. Kau mengabaikan ucapanku dan seenaknya mendaftar disini sebagai salah satu siswaku." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan santai, menghiraukan wajah Ryeowook yang penuh penyesalan. "Hmmh, tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tak mungkin bisa marah terlalu lama padamu kan?" . Kyuhyun mengelus pelan pipi lembut yang sudah sering ia kecupi itu dengan penuh sayang. Ya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal killer dan tegas dengan wajah stoicnya ini akan berubah 180 derajat sifatnya jika sudah berhadapan dengan sang istri. Istri yang sangat di cintainya, hingga membuatnya rela melakukan apapun demi Cho Ryeowook.

Kedua manik Ryeowook berbinar demi mendengar ucapan terakhir sang suami. "Gomawo, Kyu," ucapnya sambil memeluk leher sang suami dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya. Menghirup wangi maskulin yang selalu tercium dari suaminya itu.

"Nghh... Wookie, jauhkan wajahmu kalau kau tak ingin kuserang langsung saat ini juga," peringat Kyuhyun -yang sedikit merinding karena hembusan nafas istrinya itu di lehernya—dan langsung dituruti oleh Ryeowook karena ia mengerti benar bahwa ucapan suaminya itu tak pernah main-main.

"Sayang sekali," goda Kyuhyun ketika merasakan Ryeowook menjauh darinya. "Padahal kalau kau tetap berdia disana, bisa kupastikan kita akan bermalam disini, dan kau tak bisa berangkat sekolah esok paginya," seringai Kyuhyun sambil menatap Ryeowook yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"Kyuu~!Kau ini! Aku kan baru masuk sekolah hari ini, masa besok aku harus langsung membolos?" sungut Ryeowook sambil mengerucutkan bibir manisnya, yang berbuah sebuah kecupan singkat dari Kyuhyun yang tak tahan melihat keimutan isstrinya itu.

"Kyu!" seru Ryeowook dengan wajah memerah.

"Waeyo, chagiya? Bukankah kita sudah sering melakukan yang lebih dari itu, hmm?" goda Kyuhyun demi melihat wajah istrinya yang selalu saja memerah meskipun ia hanya melakukan skinship kecil seperti tadi. Padahal jelas, sudah hampir 3 bulan mereka menikah, Ryeowook sudah merasakan sendiri betapa pervertnya Kyu, yang pastinya sering 'menyentuh' istrinya lebih dari sekali dalam satu hari. Tapi lihat saja, meskipun sudah sering melakukan 'itu' , Ryeowook tetap saja memerah meskipun Kyuhyun hanya memberinya kecupan kecil, atau yang paling ringan, hanya meletakkan tangannya di pinggang sang istri. Dan bagi Kyuhyun, rekasi Ryeowook itu amat sangat manis, membuatnya tak pernah bosan menggoda istrinya itu.

"Kyu!" kembali Ryeowook berseru dengan wajah yang makin memerah akibat kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ne, tak akan kulanjutkan lagi," ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa mereka telah melenceng dari tujuan sebenarnya. "Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa mengurus kepindahanmu kesini, Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kembali memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Umm... aku mengurusnya sendiri," sahut Ryeowook dengan suara lirih.

Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. "Kau.. mengurusnya sendiri? Jadi selama beberapa hari ini, kau keluar rumah tanpa bilang padaku, pergi kesana kemari sendirian demi mengurus kepindahanmu kesini, begitu maksudmu?" Amarah Kyuhyun kembali memercik saat mendengar jawaban istrinya itu.

"A-ani Kyu!" sela Ryeowook cepat. "Aku mengurusnya sendiri, tapi aku sama sekali tak keluar rumah kok!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku mendaftar ke sekolah ini via telephone. Aku menelepon langsung ke Shindong-ssi, dan hanya dengan berkata kalau aku adalah Cho Ryeowook, istri dari Cho Kyuhyun, direktur sekaligus pemilik tempat ini, semuanya diselesaikan oleh Shindong-ssi." Jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar dengan wajah manisnya yang ia hadapakan langsung pada Kyuhyun, berharap amarah Kyuhyun yangtadi sempat naik itu bisa berkurang atau malah hilang sama sekali.

"..."

"Kyuuu~ " panggil Ryeowook dengan suara manjanya ketika tak mendapat respon apapun dari suaminya.

"..."

"Ayolaaah... Jangan marah lagi padaku.. Kau tahu kan, aku kesepian di rumah..." bujuknya lagi pada Kyuhyun yang masih bergeming.

"..."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memintamu keluar dari sekolah lamamu dan hanya menjalani home schooling saja kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Ne. Aku tahu Kyu. Tapi ini kan sekolah tempatmu mengajar. Aku bisa datang dan pulang bersamamu. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa, Kyu," sahut Ryeowook dengan wajah lembutnya.

Kyuhyun menatap istrinya dengan tajam, dan di balas dengan tatapan yang lembut oleh sang istri.

"Haaaah... Oke. Kau menang." Ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak pernah bisa menolak jika sudah di beri tatapan super lembut dari sang istri. Namun bagaimanapun juga, kekhawatirannya belum bisa dihilangkan. Dan kekhawatirannya itu bukannya tak berdasar. Sudah pernah ada kejadian yang membahayakan istrinya itu hingga ia memutuskan agar istrinya itu berhenti sekolah dan hanya home schooling di rumah. "Tapi berangkat dan pulang kau harus selalu bersamaku. Kalaupun aku sedang ada rapat atau urusan lain yang membuatku pulang telat, kau tetap harus menungguku untuk pulang bersama. Arrasseo?"

"Ne, arrasseo, Kyunnie. Gomawo sudah mau menuruti keegoisanku," ucap Ryeowook sambil mengecup pelan pipi tirus suaminya itu, dan dibalas dengan melingkarnya tangan Kyuhyun di pinggang Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja, Aku ini suamimu dan aku sangat mencintaimu. Meskipun egois, aku akan tetap memenuhi keinginanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mulai berdiri sambil mengangkat Ryeowook dalam dekapannya. "Lalu, bagaimana kalau kita segera pulang, dan sekarang saatnya bagimu untuk memenuhi keinginanku bercinta denganmu sampai tengah malam nanti," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasang senyum pervertnya yang di respon dengan rontaan -yang sangat tiada guna- dari Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Pagi di kediaman Cho hari ini berlangsung dengan damai. Rumah besar mereka yang pada dasarnya hanya berisikan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan juga Jaejoong—umma Ryeowook yang kini sudah menjanda—juga beberapa pelayan memang terbilang sepi. Mungkin karena itu juga yang membuat Ryeowook tak betah berdiam di rumah sepi mereka, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang memiliki banyak kesibukan lain bersama Heechul—besan sekaligus umma dari Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. mashita. Menyenangkan sekali memiliki istri dan ibu mertua yang bisa memasak dengan enak begini," puji Kyuhyun yang merasa senang dengan makanan enak yang selalu tersaji di rumahnya. Berbeda dengan masakan yang tersaji di rumah lamanya dulu. Karena masalahnya, seorang Cho Heechul itu tak bisa memasak, jadinya masakannya tak seenak masakan istri dan ibu mertuanya.

"Kau ini, Kyu. Setiap hari, selalu saja melontarkan pujian terhadap masakan yang ada. Apa tak bosan?" tawa Jaejoong yang sebenarnya merasa senang mendengar pujian Kyuhyun, meskipun pujian itu sama dan selalu di ucapkan tiga kali sehari.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bosan. Malah aku berterima kasih sekali pada Jae-umma karena ahli memasak, dan menurunkan bakatnya pada istriku ini," sahut Kyuhyun dengan santai sambil mengelus pipi lembut istrinya itu, membuat rona merah tipis mulai terbentuk di pipi Ryeowook.

"Ya, ya. Cukup kemesraan pagi kalian, dan cepat selesaikan makan kalian. Ini sudah jam delapan, dan perjalanan kalian ke sekolah juga masih jauh," peringat Jaejoong sambil menunjuk jam.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang mengikuti arah yang di tunjukkan Jaejoong hanya bisa kaget, dan keduanya dengan cepat memakan sarapan pagi mereka, dan bergegas meraih tas masih-masih. Kyuhyun dengan tas kerjanya, dan Ryeowook dengan tas sekolahnya.

"Jae-umma/Umma, kami berangkat dulu," pamit Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sambil masing-masing mengecup pipi kana-kiri Jaejoong.

"Ne, hati-hati," balas Jaejoong yang mengantarkan kepergian anak dan menantunya itu. Setelah keduanya menghilang, Jaejoong bergegas mandi dan berganti baju, karena sebentar lagi Heechul akan menjemputnya untuk pergi bersama.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil ferrari hitam metalik melesat cepat di jalanan pagi yang mulai ramai, dan langsung membelok tajam memasuki sebuah gerbang sekolah yang kini terbuka lebar. Semua siswa-siswi serta sonsaengnim dan seluruh karyawan yang bekerja disana sudah tak kaget lagi melihat laju moil itu yang begitu cepat. Ya, mereka semua sudah terbiasa dengan cara mengemudi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu cepat, tajam, namun tetap safety, hingga tak ada yang memprotes kepadanya.

Pintu bagian pengemudi terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja tampan berusia 25 tahun yang selalu memasang wajah stoicnya. Ya, itu masih merupakan pemandangan yang biasa bagi seluruh penghuni sekolah.

**CKLEK**

Dan kini, semua mata yang menghiraukan saja kedatangan salah satu sonsaengnim yang terkenal killer itu, menatap penuh penasaran pada pintu penumpang yang terbuka. Mereka semua sangat penasaran untuk mengetahui siapa yang beradasatu mobil dengan namja yang paling di takuti oleh seluruh siswa-siswi di SM Senior High School itu, namun di balik ketakutan itu tersimpan perasaan kagum akan sosok tegas dan berwibawa itu.

_._

_._

_'CHO RYEOWOOK?'_

Seluruh manusia yang berada di lapangan sekolah itu menyerukan nama Ryeowook dalam benaknya dengan rasa terkejut yang luar biasa. Pasalnya, seumur-umur, seluruh penghuni SM Senior High School itu tak pernah melihat ada seorang manusiapun yang diijinkan untuk berada di kursi penumpang mobil mewah milik Cho Kyuhyun itu. Ya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun bahkan meminta-mengsir dengan kasar lebih tepatnya- salah satu sonsaengnim yeoja yang dengan pedenya memasuki mobil Kyuhyun saat acara kumpul bersama para sonsaengnim di sebuah kedai minum.

Dan kini, seorang Cho Ryeowook, siswa yang baru kemarin menjadi anggota SM Senior High School itu, berangkat bersama dengan Sonsaengnim killer mereka, tanpa membuat Sonsaengnim mereka itu marah-marah.

_'Siapa sebenarnya Cho Ryeowook itu?'_

.

.

.

"Ryeowook-ah, apa hubunganmu dengan Cho Sonsaengnim?" sebuah pertanyaan langsung terlontar ketika Ryeowook memasuki kelasnya itu. Ryeowook hanya bisa merasa kaget ketika hampir seluruh siswa kelasnya kini berdiri menyambutnya di depan pintu kelas, dan memberondongnya denga pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Iya, kenapa kau bisa berangkat bersama Cho Sonsaengnim, Ryeowook-ah?" seru yang lain, menambah makin ramainya keadaan kelas Ryeowook pagi itu.

"Ne, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa naik mobilnya Cho Sonsaengnim?"

"Eh? Anu... itu.." Ryeowook sendiri kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari teman-temannya itu. Pasalnya, ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau akan di berondong dengan pertanyaan mengenai hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, jadi, ia belum berdiskusi dengan Kyuhyun bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan mengenai hubungan mereka.

Kalau ia menjawa jujur dengan berkata kalau mereka adalah suami-istri, apakah itu tak apa-apa? Tak berpengaruh pada Kyuhyun yang notabene berstatus sebagai salah satu sonsaengnim di sekolah ini? Pasalnya, hanya ShinDong saja lah yang tahu mengenai status Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Dan apakah jawaban itu nantinya tak akan membawa dampak buruk bagi dirinya?

Lalu, kalau ia menjawab tak ada hubungan apa-apa, itu tak mungkin, karena jelas tadi pagi mereka berangkat bersama.

.

.

.

Hyaaaaa... Eothokkae?

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annyeooong~!

MIANHAE telat apdet TT^TT

dan mianhae juga chap ini pendek, soalnya author emang sengaja pengen nge_cut_ pas dibagian ini, hehehehe~

Untuk chap depan, author usahain bakal lebih cepet dan lebih panjang deh~

Dan ucapan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dari authir, buat semua readers yang mau baca dan juga udah sudi inggalin jejak berupa ripiuw~

Big thanks to : **namikaze malfoy , minnie101, Indri septia, yukisuke, rizkyeonhae yang ripiuw ampe 2X, IamSPARKYU, , ChaKWS, Drawookie, Park Hyo Ra, nyukkunyuk , kim kyukie qendt, ryeocloud , clue, minIRZANTI yang ripiuw ampe 2X dan menagih lanjutannya, RyeoViieKyuu, wookrim, Princekyu, diitactorlove , Mimiyeon, Lya sparkyu, KyuwookOTP, Park Hee Jung, Nanda Nathan Cho , lee hyun mi, Enno KimLee, SpaRyeosomnia kyuwook, JungJi KyungIn, Kim Yeran, Kim Fishy Kwangwook, Cho Kyuri, fitria, Rakane Chigekusa , Wiwilovewookie, parkh hye inkyuwook shiper, Ichigobumchan, dewianggraeny, Natsu Hanase , nhurralee, claracara**

**Oh, dan sekalian jawab pertanyaan ya,**

**1. Kenapa Shindong takut ama Kyu? Cz Kyu itu Direktur+pemilik SM SHS**

**2. Kyu n Wookie nikah itu memang saling cinta, dan sikap Kyu yang dingin itu cz dia agak marah ke Wookie yg tiba2 aja dateng n jadi muridnya**

**3. Yang di cari Wookie itu emang Kyu, dia kaget cz ternyata sonsaeng Killer yg di maksud temen2nya itu ternyata suaminya sendiri XDD**

**4. Soal NC, itu tergantung dari readersnya aja deh, kalo banyak yang mau, author juga mau-mau aja tuh bkinnya^o^**

**5. Kenapa fic ini ceritanya lama? Soalnya author emang sengaja ikin dengan alur lamar, biar virus KyuWook makin menyebar ^o^ SeSUJU semuanya?**

**.**

**Nah, sekian dulu dari author, buat yang mau next chap..seperti biasa...**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEAAASSSEEEEEE~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

_Hyaaaaa... Eothokkae?_

.

_._

_._

_Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin selalu bersamamu._

_Sounds so possesive, eoh?_

_But I don't care._

_I'm possesive, because I love you that damn much!_

_._

_._

_._

**Ela Kyuhyunnie presents**

_**"Sonsaengnim..?" ch 3**_

**Pairing : KyuWook ( Cho Kyuhyun X Kim Ryeowook)**

**Disclaimer : All of chara belongs to Super Junior, theirselves, and GOD**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Rated : T for Teen**

**Warning : Crackpair! Sho-ai! Boys Love! missTYPO's, alur lambat**

**Don't like this pairing?**

**Just leave my FF A.S.A.P and don't you dare to bash my cast!**

**.**

**_._**

.

.

**KRRIIIIIINNNGGG!**

Bel sekolah yang berbunyi nyaring serentak membuat suasana hening mencekam di ruang kelas Ryeowook sontak di penuhi desahan dari para penghuni kelas. Desah kecewa bagi para chingudeul Ryeowook yang mengharapkan jawaban, dan juga desah lega bagi Ryeowook yang bebas dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Langkah kaki tegas yang terdengar di lorong kelas di dekat mereka, langsung membuat seluruh siswa langsung berhamburan ke kursinya masng-masing. Ini jam pertama mereka, dan berarti merupakan jam bimbingan dari wali kelas, yang berarti juga—

**GREEKKK**

-waktunya siswa kelas ini bertemu dengan Cho Sonsaengnim, wali kelas mereka.

"Annyeong haseyo," sapa Kyuhyun dengan suara dingin dan wajah _stoic_nya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas, dan sedikit heran melihat Ryeowook—istrinya—masih berdiri dan belum duduk di kursinya.

"Ada yang mengganggumu, Cho Ryeowook-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan biasa, namun Ryewook mengenal Kyuhyunnya dengan baik, dan tahu kalau suaminya itu sebenarnya cukup mengkhawatirkannya. Pengalaman mengenal Kyuhyun selama bertahun-tahun membuat Ryeowook bisa membaca hampir semua gelagat namja yang kini menyadang status sebagai suaminya itu.

"A-aniyo, Kyu—ah, Cho sonsaengnim," sahut Ryeowook sambil cukup merutuki dirinya yang hampir saja memanggil Kyuhyun dengan namanya saja. Ah, dan kini Ryeowook kita cukup merutuki kebiasaannya itu, hingga lidahnya agak kaku kalau harus memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nama keluarganya itu.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu, silahkan duduk, Cho Ryeowook-ssi," lanjut Kyuhyun yang dengan wajah kakunya kembali menatap seluruh mata-mata di kelasnya yang kini terlihat memiliki tatapan yang berbeda pagi ini. Tatapan mereka ini penuh rasa... err... penasaran..?

"Ada masalah?" Kyuhyun kembali bersuara sambil menatap tajam seluruh siswanya, membuat siswa-siswa yang –tadinya—berniat bertanya mengenai hubungan antara Cho Sonsaengnim mereka dengan Cho Ryeowook—sang siswa baru jadi sedikit merasa terintimidasi dan menciutkan nyali mereka.

"Umm.."

"Ya, Lee Taemin-ssi?" sambar Kyuhyun cepat ketika mendengar gumaman kecil dari salah satu siswanya yang cukup polos itu.

Seluruh siswa di kelas yang hening itu langsung menatap Taemin, dan berdoa dalam hati semoga teman mereka itu diberi mental yang kuat untuk menyampaikan pertanyaan yang menggantung di benak mereka, dan selain itu, mereka juga berdoa agar Tuhan mau melindungi teman polos mereka itu dari amukan wali kelas mereka itu.

"Umm.. mengenai **Cho** Ryeowook-ssi," mulai Taemin dengan menekankan pada nama keluarga dari Ryeowook, "Apa hubungan **Cho** Ryeowook-ssi dengan **Cho** sonsaengnim?" tanya Taemin dengan wajah polos manisnya, sambil terus menekankan ucapan pada nama keluarga mereka berdua itu—hal yang terus membuat _uri_ Taeminnie kita penasaran semenjak kemarin, namun tak di tanyakannya karena ia pikir itu hanya kesamaan nama keluarga dari beribu keluarga di Korea ini.

Namun pertanyaan itu makin menggelayut dalam benaknya hari ini ketika melihat teman barunya itu berada di dalam mobil yang sama dengan sonsaengnimnya itu.

Dan pertanyaan dari Taemin itu sontak membuat wajah-wajah tegang di kelasnya itu menjadi kaget—karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memikirkan persamaan nama keluarga itu. Di samping itu, kita bisa melihat wajah Ryeowook yang agak memucat, dan... tak adanya perubahan raut sedikitpun di wajah Kyuhyun. Namja itu masih saja memasang _poker face_ andalannya.

"Mengapa kau berpikir kalau aku dan teman baru kalian –Cho Ryeowook_-ssi_—memiliki hubungan? Dan soal nama keluarga Cho, bukankah ada beribu keluarga yang menggunakan nama Cho sebagai nama keluarga? Sama seperti nama Lee, yang dipakai oleh Lee Taemin, Lee Jinki, Lee Minho dan juga Lee Junho," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tenang, seperti saat ia menjelaskan mengenai persamaan logaritma yang membuat seluruh siswanya memutar otak karena tak mengerti.

"Tapi..." Taemin menghentikan kalimatnya karena bingung.

"—tapi kenapa Cho Sonsaengnim datang bersama dengan Cho Ryeowook_-ssi_ pagi ini?" lanjut seseorang dengan suara lantangnya, dan disambut dengan anggukkan dari siswa-siswa lainnya.

"Kami tahu Cho sonsaengnim tak suka ada orang yang masuk ke dalam mobilnya Cho sonsaengnim..."

"Tapi tadi Cho Ryeowook-ssi keluar dari mobil anda, sonsaengnim."

"Itu artinya... berangkat bersama..?" gumaman kecil yang kembali keluar dari Taemin mengundang berbagai spekulasi di benak teman-temannya yang lain, sedangkan kini Ryeowook hanya menundukkan wajah dengan ekspresi pias, dan Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan _poker_ _face_nya.

"**Cho** sonsaengnim... dan **Cho** Ryeowook..."

"Berangkat bersama ke sekolah..."

"Apakah itu artinya..."

Kini semua mata di kelas itu –minus Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook—menatap bergantian pada dua oknum yang menjadi sasaran dari rasa penasaran mereka.

"Sudah selesai bertanya-tanya dan berspekulasinya?" ucapan tenang dari Kyuhyun membuat berpasang-pasang mata penasaran itu kini terfokus padanya. Kyuhyun menatap balik semua siswanya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Namun tatapan tajam itu sedikit terlumuri rasa khawatir ketika melihat wajah pias Ryeowook yang agak tertunduk. Lebih baik ia segera menyelesaikan masalah ini karena tak ingin melihat ekspresi khawatir dan cemas istrinya itu.

"Cho Ryeowook-_ssi_ itu..."

.

.

.

Ekspresi-ekspresi shock kini terpampang jelas di setiap wajah teman sekelas Ryeowook. Sekarang ini bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, namun semenjak tadi –tepatnya semenjak ucapan terakhir Cho sonsaengnim sebelum ia keluar karena sonsaengnim pengampu mata pelajaran berikutnya sudah datang— seluruh teman-teman Ryeowook seakan masih dalam keadaan trans yang membuat kerja otak dan tubuh mereka menjadi lamban. Untungnya saja, pelajaran sebelum ini adalah sejarah Korea yang pengampunya adalah sonsaengnim berusia lanjut yang tak peduli apakah siswa-siswanya mendengarkan cerita –pelajarannya—atau tidak.

**GREEK**

Suara decit kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai seolah menjadi pemicu kesadaran mereka. Dan mata-mata itu langsung membulat lebar melihat Cho Ryeowook yang kini sedang berjalan keluar dari kelasnya sambil membawa kotak bekal buatannya sendiri.

"Cho.. Ryeowook-_ssi_..." panggil salah satu teman Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang sudah nyaris keluar –ia sudah di depan pintu kelasnya—langsung berbalik dan memberikan seulas senyum manis yang membuat seluruh siswa di sana memiliki perasaan yang campur aduk di dalam hatinya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatap salah satu teman yang memanggil namanya, sedangkan kedua tangannya terlihat sedang memeluk bekal buatannya. Sungguh pose yang oh-so-cute bagi mata-mata yang memandangnya.

Semua mata di kelas itu menatap tak percaya mengenai hubungan teman barunya yang manis itu dengan sonaengnim killer mereka.

"Kau... mau kemana?" tanya salah satu namja di kelas itu.

"Umm... itu..." Ryeowook menunduk menatap lantai karena bingung harus menjawab jujur atau tidak. Dan saat ini rasanya ia tak sanggup menatap mata teman-temannya itu.

"A-aku.. mau ke tempat Cho-Sonsaengnim," ujar Ryeowook dengan lirih. Ia menunduk, tak ingin melihat ekspresi yang pastinya akan keluar dari wajah teman-temannya itu.

"K-kau... benar-benar..." seseorang bersuara, namun sepertinya seseorang itu tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya lagi.

"N-ne," angguk Ryeowook sambil tetap menunduk. "A-aku.. harus pergi sekarang.." ucapnya lagi sambil memutar tubuhnya dan beranjak keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan chingudeulnya yang masih belum ingin percaya dengan kenyataan yang barusan mereka dengar.

.

Hening...

.

Kini seluruh mata-mata itu di hiasi dengan perasaan horor dan shock yang tak terkira

.

Satu detik... kesadaran mreka masih belum sepenuhnya kembali

.

Dua detik... neuron-neuron otak yang sedari tadi terhenti karena shock kini mulai bekerja mengolah informasi yang barusaja mereka dapat.

.

Tiga detik... mata-mata itu membelalak lebar ketika menyadari bahwa yang barusan mereka dengar itu adalah seuah kenyataan

.

"ANDWAAAEEEE~!" seru seluruh siswa kelas itu dengan penuh rasa tak rela.

.

.

.

Ryeowook yang tak sempat mendengar teriakan pilu dari seluruh teman-temannya itu kini berjalan dengan pelan menuju ruang dimana Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya.

**HeadMaster's Room**

Ya, tempat inilah yang Ryeowook tuju untuk bissa bertemu dengan Kyuhyuh. Secara, tak mungkin kan, kalau mereka berdua bertemu di ruang guru, yang tak ada privasi-nya sama sekali itu.

**CKLEK**

Ryeowook yang kini tangannya sudah menggantung di depan pintu—karena ia bermaksud mengetuk pintu kokoh itu—dikejutkan dengan terbukanya sang pintu sebelum ia sempat mengetuknya.

"A-ah, Ryeowook-_ssi_. Silahkan masuk," ucap Shin-sajangnim yang kini membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan mempersilahkan Ryeowook masuk. "Sa-saya permisi dulu," lanjutnya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Shin-sajangnim yang begitu gugup di depannya. Yah, mungkin jika tak ada faktor Kyuhyun sebagai suaminya, tak akan mungkin seorang kepala sekolah yang menguasai SM High School ini bisa bersikap begitu hormat padanya.

Apalagi mengingat kalau Shin-sajangnim itu pernah melihat secara langsung kemarahan Kyuhyun ketika melihat adanya salah satu sonsaengnim yang melakukan politik suap, hingga bisa membuat seorang siswa dengan nilai rendah bisa di terima di sekolah ini. Wajah pucat pasi dari Shin Dong Hee-sajangnim saat itu begitu kontras dengan raut marah yang terpahat keras di wajah suaminya itu. Apalagi raut ketakutan yang terlukiskan dengan nyata di wajah sonsaengnim yang saat itu melakukan kecurangan.

Jika raut wajah Shin Dong Hee-sajangnim itu terlihat pucat pasi, maka bisa dikatakan wajah si sonsaengnim itu seolah-olah darah telah surut dari kepalanya, pucat-sepucat-pucatnya—bagaikan mayat—dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang tak bisa hilang dari wajah bagai mayatnya itu.

"Cho Ryeowook-_ssi_, masuk dan jangan diam saja di depan pintu seperti itu," ucap sebuah suara rendah yang –baginya—terdengar sangat merdu itu. Sontak Ryeowook langsung berjalan memasuki ruang kepala sekolah itu dengan tak lupa menutup pintunya tentu.

"Kyu," ucap Ryeowook dengan senyum yang tak bisa tak terkembang melihat wajah tampan suaminya yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ne. Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Ryeowook tengah memeluk sebuah bungkusan yang cukup besar.

Ah, sampai lupa, jika kalian bertanya kenapa mereka bisa bertemu di ruang kepala sekolah, Janjian, adalah jawabannya. Ya, dengan kesepakatan penuh bahwa Ryeowook harus berangkat-pulang dengan Kyuhyun, masih di tambahi juga dengan Ryeowook yang harus menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama Kyuhyun di ruang kepala sekolah ini. Dan tak lupa juga, jikalau Kyuhyun ada rapat atau ada urusan hingga membuat Ryeowook menunggu, Ryeowook juga harus datang ke ruangan ini dan menunggunya disini, membuat seorang Kim Ryeowook kini masuk dengan santai ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah itu.

"Ini bekal buatanku, Kyu," ucap Ryeowook sambil berjalan menghampiri suaminya itu. "Karena kupikir kita berada di satu tempat, lebih baik bekalnya kubuat jadi satu saja," lanjutnya sambil menumpukkan bungkusan itu di atas meja kerja yang bertuliskan _The_ _Head Master : Mr. Shin Dong Hee_ itu.

"Jinjja?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi wajah yang senang. Pasalnya, karena tadi pagi istrinya itu tak memberikan bekal dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjanya, Kyuhyun pikir kalau hari ini ia tak bisa menikmati bekal makan siang paling enak buatan istrinya itu.

"Ne. Ayo kita makan," ucap Ryeowook sambil mulai membuka bungkusan itu, dan terlihatlah dua buah kotak bekal yang di dalamnya sudah berisikan nasi dan lauk pauk yang lengkap, yang membuat perut Kyuhyun kini berdemo untuk segera di isi.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kalem melihat tatapan senang suaminya itu. Bukankah suatu kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika sang suami begitu menyukai masakan buatanmu, dan menantikannya dengan penuh antusiasme seperti Kyuhyun?

Ia patahkan sumpit dan dan menyodorkan kotak bekal+sumpit itu ke arah suaminya, yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Gomawo, chagiya," ucap Kyuhyun dengan senang. Dan dengan lahap ia segera menghabiskan bekal buatan istri tercintanya itu. Sedangkan Ryeowook juga ikut mengambil sumpit, dan memakan bekalnya bersama sang suami.

Sungguh hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berwarna merah menyala berhenti tepat di gerbang sekolah SM High School. Kaca mobil itu terbuka, menampakkan wajah tampan seorang namja yang menatap sinis pada gerbang sekolah yang berdiri dengan angkuh.

"SM High School ya.." gumamnya pelan, dan perlahan mobil itu kembali meluncur meninggalkan sekolah itu.

.

.

.

"Kyu.." panggil Ryeowook yang merasa gelisah.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat sambil terus berjalan di samping Ryeowook. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, dan berarti juga ini saatnya bagi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook untuk pulang kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Kenapa.. banyak sekali yang menatap kita?" gumam Ryeowook yang merasa risih dengan ratusan pasang mata yang terus menatap ke arah mereka berdua dengan tidak berkedip.

Hari ini Kyuhyun pulang cepat, tak ada jadwal rapat atau tugas yang harus ia selesaikan di sekolah. Jadilah kini mereka berdua langsung berjalan berdua menuju mobilnya bersama dengan kepulangan seluruh siswa dan staff sekolah itu. Hal yang membuat Ryeowook kini merasa resah dan gelisah karena tatapan dari mata-mata yang penuh rasa pensaran dari seluruh manusia yang berada di sana. Yah, itu semua karena beredarnya gosip yang mengatakan kalau tadi pagi sang sonsaengnim _killer_ itu berangkat bersama dengan murid baru menimbulkan rasa penasaran yang langsung menyebar ke seluruh antero sekolah.

.

'_MWOYAAA?' _seru seluruh penghuni sekolah itu di dalam benaknya masing-masing saat kini mereka semua melihat seorang _Cho_ _Kyuhyun_, ah, perlu di jelaskan lagi—seorang _Cho_ _Kyuhyun_ yang terkenal sangat dingin dan ketus dengan wajah stoicnya dan sikap killernya itu kini terlihat tengah membukakan—oke, kita tekankan sekali lagi, seorang **Cho** **Kyuhyun** itu, yang sebegitu antinya jika ada orang yang memasuki mobilnya, kini tengah _**MEMBUKAKAN**_ pintu mobilnya bagi Cho Ryeowook!

Peristiwa menghebohkan kedua dalam satu hari yang sama. Apalagi, kini semua mata penghuni sekolah menyorot tajam kearah sepasang namja itu.

_._

'_Cho Ryeowook-ssi adalah istri sah dari Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi tak perlu kuperingatkan lagi untuk tak sekalipun menganggunya,kan?'_

Ucapan singkat namun padat dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun kembali terbayang dalam benak dan telinga siswa-siswa yang notabene adalah anak wali dari Cho sonsaengnim itu.

"Cho Ryeowook adalah istri Cho Kyuhyun," gumam salah seorang yeoja yang merupakan teman sekelas Ryeowook. Gumaman yang membuat chingudeul yang berada di kanan-kirinya menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Meminta penjelasan.

"Cho Kyuhyun itu suami sah dari Cho Ryeowook," gumam namja lain di sudut lain halaman luas itu. Memberikan efek sama pada chingudeul yang berada di sekitarnya.

Dan bersamaan dengan deruman halus mobil Ferrari hitam metalik yang kini mulai meninggalkan sekolah, desas-desus yang mengabarkan bahwa namja manis-mungil-kyeopta yang menjadi siswa baru di sekolah mereka itu adalah istri dari sonsaengnim mereka yang terkenal galak, ketus, killer dan berwajah _stoic_ itu.

.

.

.

"Ah, ternyata benar kalau aku bisa menemuimu kembali di tempat ini, Kim—ah, Cho Ryeowook," gumam seorang namja yang kini bersandar di balik tembok gerbang SM High School itu. "Kali ini, aku akan mendapatkanmu, khukhukhu~"

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annnyyyeeeeooooong~!

Author come back lagi nih, bawa epep KyuWook~!

KyuWook Shipper, mana suaranyaaaa? #menggila

Ini chap 3 udah keluar lhooow... gimana? Nggak selama chap 2 kan? ya kan? #maksa

* Buat yang tanya soal NC -yang membuktikan betapa banyaknya reader yang YADONG di Ffn ini- bakal author adain, tapi di akhir2 episode entar yaw~

*Dan buat yang bertanya-tanya soal masa lalu KyuWook, bersabarlah, akan di buka author satu per satu di tiap chapternya~

Dan sekali lagi author mengucapkan Berjuta-juta terima kasih buat : **Mimiyeon, Park Hyo** Ra(nae saeng yang selalu baca dan riview epep eon #hug closely, kasi WonMi**), RyeoRim, SpaRyeosomnia kyuwook, kyukyu, JojoHye-Xingmina, Ichigobumchan, The, rizkyeonhae, indahfuu, JungJi KyungIn, minIRZANTI, lee hyun mi , KyuWookOTP, Cho Kyuri, cloudcindy, BarbeKyu , diitactorlove, Wookie suju, princekyu, Rachigekusa , kim fishy kwangwook, IamSPARKYU, RyeoViieKyuu, ryeocloud , ryeoixxa, Just 4Hae, Enno KimLee, , , ChaKWS, Wiwilovewookie, kim ryeorosomnia-elf, sena, Nanda Nathan Cho , **yang sudah sudi buat baca dan riview epep abal author~

**Nah, yang mau tau kelanjutan epep ini, like usual,**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Pleeeeaaaassssseeeeeeeeee~~~ **


End file.
